


you take the breath right out of me

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Erotic choking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows right after my one-shot blow the man down. Set vaguely around where we are right now in the canon. (4x12/4x13). Kinky. My first foray into breathplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you take the breath right out of me

Emma was fairly certain that if no villain showed up to threaten her father’s life, she was going to end up taking on that job, because he was driving her _insane_. After interrupting them at the Sheriff’s Station, he’d stayed the rest of the afternoon, giving them shifty looks and making her want to _kill_ him. Then, when Emma was bound and determined to escape the station and head back to the Inn with Killian, David had _insisted_ that Killian join them at Granny’s for a family dinner.

Despite the promise of what they _could_ have been doing had they declined the offer, Killian’s eyes lit up at the word _family_ and Emma couldn’t say no to that. Eating at Granny’s meant Killian had to head to the Inn _alone_ without looking suspicious. Though, did it really matter if they looked suspicious? They were both grown adults. She just happened to have parents who _desperately_ wanted to be her parents, which meant acting like those helicopter parents she always saw on television shows.

Killian’s lusty text messages and her hand did little to sate her frustration. It all paled in comparison to what she _could_ have been enjoying, had her parents not wanted to cockblock them. If they were going to act like overprotective parents, then she was going to act like their rebellious teen.

Emma waited until the apartment was silent. There was no light slipping out from beneath Henry’s door and the baby was quiet in his room. She was dressed in nothing but her tank top, sleep pants, and her leather jacket. She really _didn’t_ care. She had a few shirts stowed away at his room at the Inn, she’d be fine tomorrow.

She pulled out her phone as she headed down to where the bug was parked. Emma smirked to herself as she sent him a text message to let him know she’d be there in a few minutes. His response made her giggle. It still blew her mind that she was on the receiving end of _dick pics_ from Captain Hook.

It didn’t take her very long to get to the Inn (probably breaking _several_ driving laws on the way). Honestly, she didn’t care _who_ saw her at this point. Like anyone could believe that the pair of them hadn’t sealed the deal on their relationship.

His door was open when she got upstairs. “What are we doing? Playing hide-and-seek now?” She remarked as she stepped inside, expecting to find him on the bed, but instead it was empty. “Killian?” Emma took a step further into the room, biting her lip as she heard the door close behind her. “Hiding behind the door? _Really_?”

“Damn. You caught me.” Killian remarked, curling his arms around her, lips pressed to the back of her head. “I thought we’d have to go the whole day without this.”

Emma huffed, “There was no way in hell I was going to let that happen.” She leaned back against him, tilting her head up to brush her lips along his jawline. “My fingers just weren’t cutting it.” She ground back against him, feeling his cock proudly pressed against her ass. “I see your hand wasn’t much use either.”

Killian chuckled, using his hook to push her leather jacket off of her. “It wasn’t. Not even those vivid thoughts of your lips wrapped around it mere hours ago were enough to get me off.”

Emma pulled away from him, turning around to meet his heated gaze. “Guess it’s a good thing I came over here then.” She smirked, curling her fingers around his cock, giving him a few languid strokes. She took a few steps backwards towards his bed. “But as much I want you to _fuck me_ , I think it’s only fair you repay that favor.” She pouted (which she figured wasn’t as seductive as she saw it in her mind) and fluttered her lashes at him.

Killian flashed her a wicked look, his tongue darting out over his lips. “I had every plan to love.” He drawled out, stalking her backwards towards the bed. He had that heated, dark, dangerous look in his eyes that she _loved_. She loved when he was that devious pirate Captain, just as much as she loved when he was being the most ridiculously fluffy boyfriend.

He caught her arm and pulled her to him, fingers moving to curl around the hem of her tank top. His lips trailed along her collarbone once her shirt was tossed to the wayside, his tongue and teeth teasing the skin as his hand moved to cup her breast. She inhaled sharply, her back arching into his touch. He brushed his thumb over her pert nipple, chuckling at the way she practically _whimpered_ his name.

Emma’s fingers threaded through his thick hair, her eyes screwing shut as he teasingly dragged his tongue over her neglected nipple as his fingers gently tugged at the other. The attention to her breasts went straight between her legs, unsated desire pooling there.

“ _Killian_.”

He pulled back from her breast with a wet little pop, batting his eyes at her. “Is there something you want?”

Emma gave him a look, her heart pounding in her chest. “Your head between my legs?”

Killian smirked, “On the bed lass.”

She kicked off her shoes as she turned around to move towards the bed, making a show of swaying her ass as she shimmied out of her sleep pants. She perched herself on the edge of the bed, looking across the room at Killian. “You’re so far away.” She said as she slowly laid backwards, spreading her legs apart as she did. “Come on Killian, make good on all those promises you texted me.”

Killian chuckled, moving forward, before kneeling beside her. His hand slid along her inner thigh as he lips pressed against her skin, spreading her legs apart wider as he settled between them, “You say that like you _doubt_ my abilities, love.” He his breath was hot against her molten center.

Emma leaned up on her elbows, looking down at the blue-eyed devil framed by her thighs. “Maybe I am. Maybe you should _change_ that.”

Killian took her challenge to heart. His lips descended upon her sensitive flesh, his tongue delving between her slick folds as he hoisted her legs up and over his shoulders. She felt back against the mattress, her back bowing upwards as he tongue thrust into her, driving her _wild_.

She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out as his fingers joined his mouth, seeking to push her over the edge in record time apparently. He was the only guy she’d ever been with that _enjoyed_ this as much as he did. He was also the only guy who got her off quite as easily as he managed to.

Somehow he _always_ found that sweet spot within her. Emma cried out, her back bowing upwards off the bed as her release hit in one blinding moment. He didn’t relent until Emma tugged at a fist full of dark hair to make him _stop_.

Emma was without words as she looked down into his lust-glazed eyes. His scruff glistened with her arousal, his tongue darting out to clean it off his lips, making a show of cleaning his fingers off. She groaned, shifting upwards onto the middle of the bed.

Killian moved to join her, stretching out beside her, his arm curled possessively around her middle. “You are _fucking_ gorgeous when you come undone.”

Emma bit down on her bottom lip, jutting her chin up proudly. “You’re just saying that.” She grinned at him, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. “Because you _want_ something.” Her hand slid over his chest, trailing downwards over his stomach.

He caught her hand with his hook, “I do want _something_. But that’s not what I want.” Killian said lowly, catching her lips again, his kiss rough and flooded with desire. He rolled them over, pinning her beneath him.

Emma’s moan was silenced by the bruising nature of his kiss. Her fingernails scraped down his back as she spread her legs beneath him to accommodate him. Despite the fact that he had _just_ gotten her off, it didn’t beat having him _in_ her.

“ _Emma_.” Killian breathed out as he broke from the kiss. His cock was pressed against her, teasing her oversensitive flesh, _teasing_ her. She wiggled beneath him, hooking a leg around him in a vain attempt to get him there _now_.

Emma curled her fingers around his neck, leaning up to slant her mouth hungrily over his, urging him to _fuck_ her already. Killian obeyed her unspoken words, thrusting into her in one swift motion that left her crying out against his mouth.

Killian tore his lips away from her, fingers brushing her hair away from her cheeks as he looked down at her. His movements were so _purposeful_ , slamming himself into her again and again, like he meant to drive her wild. His eyes searched hers, waiting for the slight nod of her head. Granting him permission.

It wasn’t the first time they’d played _this_ game. An early morning conversation about things they wanted to _try_ turned up one particular fantasy Emma had never been comfortable trying out with anyone else. The thought of trying it out with Killian had been titillating and the actuality was kinda _mind blowing._

His lips brushed over hers as his fingers gingerly trailed along the column of her throat. “Is this what you _want_ , love?” He questioned hotly, punctuating his question with a sharp thrust of his hips that made her pulse jump.

“Yes.” She whispered, her lashes fluttering as his fingers curled around her throat, gently at first and then a little firmer. Emma’s lips parted, his name slipping breathlessly from her lips. The feeling was _intense_ ; vision blurring slightly, her hearing fading briefly, as adrenaline coursed through her. He pulled his hand away, lips brushing over the skin he’d just been gripping.

It was a good thing it was still cold. She was going to have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow. If not from his fingers, then it would be from his lips as he sucked at her pulse point.

“You like that don’t you?” Killian hissed out close to her ear. “I know you do. You clench around me so _tight_ when I do it.”

Emma scored her fingernails down his back, looking up at him with a lusty grin. “I think you have your answer.” She said in a husky tone, rolling her hips to meet his thrusts. “ _Again_.”

Killian brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, his eyes dark and cloudy with desire, trailing his fingers over the curve of her jaw, before he curled them around her throat.

Emma gasped loudly, her eyes falling closed. She didn’t even know if he’d _intended_ to slam into her at the very moment he deprived her of oxygen, but the combination had her release _right there_. He loosened his grip, focusing on his thrusts, feeling the way her body was fluttering around him.

His mouth was hot against hers for a brief moment before he returned the pressure to her throat and that was _all_ it took. Her legs tightened around him, crying out his name as her release washed over her.

Emma barely took a moment to come down from her high before she was rolling them over, her palms pressed firmly to his chest as she rode him to his own release. She loved the way he looked when he came undone; lips contorting into soundless versions of her name, his chest heaving, eyes falling closed.

She slid her hands over his skin, before she sank down atop him, nuzzling at his chest. “That was…”

Killian brushed his hand over her back, shifting to kiss the top of her head. “Bloody _amazing_.” He muttered, letting out a content sigh. 


End file.
